The fabrication of a laser diode on a substrate is well known in the art. Typically, laser emissions from the laser diode are transported over large distances. Optical fibers are a well known device for channeling lasers over large distances. However, in order to channel the laser, the laser diode must be properly aligned so that as much of the laser emissions as possible enter the optical fiber. Therefore, a device and method for aligning a laser diode to the optical fiber is desired.
There are a variety of prior art devices and methods of aligning one object relative to another. However, these embodiments are typically too cumbersome to effectively align two objects as small as a conventional semiconductor laser diode and an optical fiber.
One device and method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,504 (Cina et al.) filed Oct. 31, 1995 which is incorporated herein by reference. This method requires the use of relatively large pieces of equipment in order to mechanically manipulate the optoelectric converter. This equipment is typically expensive and occupies valuable fab real estate. Furthermore, there are many moving parts in this package which tends to decrease the reliability of the package. Therefore, a device and method for aligning a laser diode without using overly cumbersome equipment and moving parts was desired.